


1. Oh My God They Were Roommates

by meltypes



Series: McHanzo PeaPod Week 2K19 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, hanzo being ridiculous because its my personal headcanon he's a strange man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltypes/pseuds/meltypes
Summary: Hanzo has been pissed off lately, and Jesse thinks he knows why, but really doesn't. Shared bed AND room trope.





	1. Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello, maybe did this prompt wrong but i found a flow and went with it so (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆

“One? One room left? There are no other rooms? Are you entirely sure?”

The woman gave Hanzo a strained sympathetic smile and shook her head. Hanzo’s hands noticeably twitched from where they were clutching the wooden counter, and Jesse let out a defeated sigh as he walked back to the waiting area holding their gear. 

Under normal circumstances, McCree would’ve felt offended at the vehemence with which Hanzo was using to beg the poor lady at the front desk to magically pull another hotel room out of her sleeves. But the circumstances were this: it was the holiday season in a distinctly cold, touristy district of Japan, their mission had gone to shit after their informant turned out to be a double agent, and things had been tense between him and the archer as of late. And really, even though McCree tried to force himself to not get irritated at the fact that Hanzo wanted a separate room, he couldn’t help it. He thought things were going good between the two of them, until Hanzo inexplicably started acting cold and callous a couple of weeks ago. Whatever the case was, McCree knew he just had to wait it out until Winston sent them the all clear to make it out of Japan and back into Gibraltar. Then he could easily avoid the other man, just like he did with all his other problems. 

Jesse watched as Hanzo walked back to him with a pinched expression. He sat down next to McCree hard, crossed his arms, and let out a huff. Probably wasn’t the best time to be a smartass but….

“Did your good manners and natural charm not work on her?” Hanzo’s poor facade fell into a sour expression, and McCree fought hard not to laugh at how ridiculous it looked on him. 

He turned to direct the look at the cowboy. “I could bribe her with splitting your bounty, if you desire.”

McCree snorted at that. “You can try.”

Another tense silence settled between the two of them. Jesse sighed again and stood up. 

He looked directly at Hanzo. “Look, I dunno what your deal is, but this is the only hotel in the entire district that’s cheap enough for us with a free room. I’m going to book it, and you can join me, or you can stay out here all night, freezin’ in the open. Gotta remind you though, I’m not the only wanted man in this building.”

Hanzo pursed his lips before he slowly stood up and grabbed their gear. The archer stayed silent through the entire process, only letting out a pained noise when it turned out their room contained a single queen sized bed. 

“If it really bothers you that much,” McCree spoke to his ever-silent partner in the elevator,” I’ll take the floor.”

Hanzo sighed and spoke for the first time in a half hour. “You will do no such thing. The bed is big enough and we are both exhausted.”

“Wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable though, the way things have been between us,” McCree said, glancing at Hanzo from the corner of his eye. The archer just frowned deeply in response, moving in front of McCree in the small space as they reached their floor. 

The room was nice, albeit small, and Jesse was secretly glad that Hanzo was willing to share the bed. There wasn't much floor space to be spared. 

“I am going to shower. Order some food, if you would.” Hanzo said, tossing McCree the room phone. It hit McCree’s arm while he watched, transfixed, as Hanzo lifted his shirt up, muscled back to the cowboy, before shutting the bathroom door closed with his foot. 

Okay. So, McCree was willing to admit the tension might partly be his fault. Or all of his fault. Jesse had been having more than friendly thoughts about the archer for the past month or so, and right around the time Hanzo changed his attitude about the cowboy, McCree had gotten completely wasted with the other man during one of their nightly drinking sessions. He couldn’t exactly recall most of that night, but Jesse wasn’t dumb; he had said or done something, certainly. Something that had pissed Hanzo off. Putting two and two together, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what went down. Or that Hanzo wasn’t interested. 

Food ordered, McCree tugged his coat and scarf off, draping them on the single armchair in the room. He pried the balcony door open and went out for a smoke, grunting a little as the cold bit at his nose. Maybe he should’ve left the coat on. Small flecks of snow fell on the railing from where the roof of the balcony ended and McCree lazily traced patterns in the ice as he waited for the food to arrive. It was the perfect romantic climate. Jesse’s thoughts started flying out of his control, coming up with a slew of scenarios in which Hanzo somehow felt the same way he did. He thought about how soft his lips would be pressed against his, the scratch of his always perfectly groomed beard, the noises he would make. It would probably taste sweet, like that sake he was always drinking. Then he started thinking about how sweet other parts of the archer would taste and he reigned his thoughts back in like a wild mare. The cold wouldn’t help with any physical reactions he would’ve developed on that train of thought. 

When he came back into the room, Hanzo was seated at the edge of the bed combing his hair. He wore a loose sleep shirt and gray sweatpants, and his eyes were closed as he repeatedly dragged the comb through his dark locks. McCree stared. His heart ached in that sad, familiar way he began to associate with the other man. He cleared his throat and Hanzo opened his eyes, turning to look at him. 

“Hanzo….I-”

There was a knock on their door, and McCree inwardly groaned. Hanzo raised a brow and tilted his head to the door. Food. Right. 

McCree gave a tight smile. “I’m gonna go get that.”

After the food was paid for and brought in, McCree’s resolve crumbled. He ate in tense silence with Hanzo, until the archer surprisingly broke and turned the television on. Some strange Hallmark Christmas movie was playing and Hanzo’s face fell in disgust, matching exactly what McCree was feeling. “Welp,” Jesse grunted, moving off the bed after finishing his food,” ‘M gonna shower. Have fun watching that.” Hanzo just grunted in response, strangely engrossed in the program. 

He spent the next half hour in the bathroom, mentally preparing himself for sharing a bed with someone he had a schoolyard crush on. Jesse just needed to use an old tactic he had perfected through a youth of misguided choices and an adulthood of willingly made bad decisions: fake it ‘til you make it. It was going to be easy (lie). He didn’t even like Hanzo in that way all that much (lie), it was just….cabin fever (big lie). He psyched himself up with more thoughts about how Hanzo’s hair wasn’t even that silky, how his huge arm muscles were actually a bit off-putting instead of extremely attractive, how his face twisted with anger was unnerving instead of the hottest thing McCree had seen. Easy (he was hopeless). 

Hanzo was probably already asleep anyways. 

However, when Jesse opened the door, towel drying his hair, he was surprised to find Hanzo sitting in the armchair with a white box on his lap. He stood up at McCree’s presence. 

“Jesse….” Hanzo fidgeted nervously. McCree felt his heart pound. 

The only times Hanzo called him that were when he was making the archer laugh or when they were flirting. Or when shit got serious. 

Jesse remembered his tactic at the last second, and schooled his face. “Somethin’ you need?”

Hanzo frowned a little and stepped forward, tapping his fingers on the box. “Jesse. It has come to my attention that I have not been the most….pleasant this month.”

“Really now,” McCree drawled, taking a seat on the bed. He tossed his towel past Hanzo onto the chair and crossed his arms. “Nice to see you’ve gotten more self aware.”

“I am trying to apologize,” Hanzo said through an even deeper frown. “I apologize if I have been….less than acceptable towards you lately. I-”

“I’ll accept,” Jesse interrupted, and Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the cowboy’s words.

“But?”

McCree sighed, tired of whatever game had come about between them. “But, you gotta tell me what I did so I don’t piss you off again.”

Hanzo frowned impossibly deeper, muttering in Japanese, and took a seat next to him on the bed, placing the box behind them. Jesse waited impatiently as Hanzo heaved a deep breath and looked down into his hands. 

“Two weeks ago, we were drinking together,” Hanzo started, and McCree’s stomach fell. 

Jesse held up a hand to stop him. “Hanzo, whatever I said, I….can’t say I didn’t mean it, but I’m sorry you had to find out that way. I planned to tell you differently. When I could be sincere and use the right words, and….not be drunk.”

“What are you talking about,” Hanzo questioned, brows furrowed. “I am referring to the incident where I slept in your bed with you.”

McCree choked on air. “What?”

Hanzo’s face flushed and he grimaced. “I knew you would not remember. You were terribly drunk, and I took you back to your room. You would not let me go after I placed you on your bed and I….” Hanzo sighed. “I have been mad at myself for staying. I left as soon as I woke but I did not want to- I assure you that I am not the kind of person to take advantage of people.”

McCree’s head was swimming, thoughts becoming another tumultuous storm. “So, you slept in my bed with me that night, while we were both drunk as hell, and started acting snippy because you were mad….at you?”

“Well, when you say it like that,” Hanzo huffed. It was silent for a couple of seconds before a bubble of mirth grew in Jesse’s stomach. McCree couldn’t help it; he started laughing. Hanzo smacked his arm, tried to say something, but Jesse just laughed harder and pulled the archer into a hug, arms around his shoulders. 

Hanzo tensed and McCree realized he’d never said his part. 

“Right, well,” McCree said through breathy laughs, pulling back to look at Hanzo’s face, “I’m actually quite taken with you so that might explain that.”

Hanzo’s mouth dropped and he made a small sound in the back of his throat, and then it occurred to Jesse that just because Hanzo had apologized for whatever the hell, it didn’t mean he liked him back. 

Jesse sobered, swallowing audibly, and released him. “I, uh. Well….shit.” The tense silence returned yet again and McCree decided he might as well stick his entire leg in his mouth. “I mean it, by the way. I like you a whole lot, and have for a while. I understand if you don’t feel the same, so really I should be saying sorry for- mphf!”

Hanzo’s mouth moved fervently against his, effectively shutting him up, and Jesse closed his eyes at the sensation. Soft lips- check. Beard satisfyingly scratchy- check. Hanzo’s hands moved from Jesse’s shoulders to grip his jaw and the back of his neck, changing the angle, and in turn, Jesse pulled him almost onto his lap, hands at the small of the archer’s back. Noises were mostly being made by Jesse, who groaned throatily at the feel of Hanzo’s tongue against his, licking into the roof of his mouth. Right when Jesse felt that he could hardly breathe, they parted with a small sound. Hanzo panted and rested his forehead against McCree’s, smoothing his hand down the cowboy’s neck. Jesse opened his eyes to take in the sight of a kiss ravaged Hanzo, and was not disappointed- his cheeks were flushed, his hair was a mess, and his lips were satisfyingly swollen and plump. Jesse moved a hand to Hanzo’s face and traced Hanzo’s bottom lip with his fingers. Hanzo opened his eyes, looked into Jesse’s half-lidded ones and shivered. 

“‘M gonna make a wild guess and say that the feelin’ is mutual here?” Jesse finally rasped after he found his breath. 

Hanzo chuckled and kissed his fingers softly, starting a fire in the pit of Jesse’s stomach. “There is the smart-minded tactician I fell for.” 

Jesse moved to place Hanzo onto the bed, ready for a whole lot more than kissing, then stopped at the sight of the box. “Wait, what’s this?”

Silence. Then….

“It is a cake.” 

Jesse pursed his lips. “A cake.” He raised his brows at the archer. 

Hanzo flushed and looked away, at the TV. “In that movie, there was an exchange of cake for apology….so I. Went out and got a cake. When you were showering.”

Jesse burst into laughter again, pulling the archer tight into his arms, and this time, Hanzo joined him. 

\---------------------------------------

Apparently, due to the weather and the absence of a certain pilot from the Watchpoint, Hanzo and McCree ended up sleeping together in the same room for another week- at the expense of Winston, of course. 

“Think of it as a gifted vacation from me. Happy Holidays, guys,” he called, pushing his glasses up his face. Both men didn’t even pretend to be upset at the prospect of another week away from the no-privacy zone that was the Watchpoint. They made good use of the bed (which, Jesse found, was just as good for cuddling and sleeping as it was for more strenuous activities) and took walks around the district, window shopping and actual shopping for people back in Gibraltar. 

On the third to last day of their vacation, the woman at the front desk perked up as the two men walked by. It was always slow after the bulk of the holiday season hit, most people checking out instead of checking in. Thus, they had become her mysterious form of entertainment as they apparently planned to stay until the New Year. She had previously thought they were two strangers looking for a place to stay together last minute because of a delayed flight, but recently….

Her eyes narrowed on a dark mark on the side of the smaller man’s neck just below his ear, (un)fortunately not hidden by his red scarf. She gasped and picked up her cell to make a call. 

“Girl, you are not going to believe this….”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me @meltypes on tumblr :)


End file.
